Black Revolution
by Kiriko van Chaos
Summary: Ted und seine beste Freundin Janie  OC  landen durch ein Missgeschick in der Vergangenheit. Ted lernt seine Eltern kennen und Sirius erfährt etwas über die Zukunft was ihn ziemlich verwirrt.
1. Informationen

Hallo liebe Freunde,

bevor ich das erste Kapitel meiner (etwas verrückten) FanFiktion hochlade,erzähle ich euch was ihr wissen müsst.

In meiner FF geht's hauptsächlich um Ted und um seine Freunde. Einige sind in den Büchern enthalten zB Victoire Weasley. Naja, ums zuzugeben: Die meisten Charas hab ich mir ausgedacht.

Damit keine Verwirrung wegen der Potters entsteht schreib ich das alles eigentlich.

Also ihr werdet gleich,im ersten Kap, ein Mädchen namens Janie Lynne Potter kennenlernen. Den Namen kennt ihr sicher,also jedenfalls das Janie Lynne. (ok...ihr müsst in nicht unbedingt kennen. Ich meine nur :D) Sie ist die Tochter von James und Lily Potter. Ja,verrückt oder? Es ist vllt etwas kompliziert. Ich kann euch hierzu nur sagen:

a) Sie hat auch noch 'nen Bruder...und NEIN,dieser Bruder ist nicht Harry.

b) Ihr werdet es im laufe der Geschichte erfahren

Harry und Co kommen in dieser FF gar nicht vor. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich sie im Kampf um Hogwarts sterben lassen. *Schande über mich*

Ich werde zu jedem Kap auch noch Musik schreiben,die mich inspiriert hat. Wird vllt manchmal etwas schräge Musik sein,aber vllt mag der ein oder andere sie ja.

Ihr werdet in Kapitel 1 merken,dass ich ein Fan von Zeitreisen bin. Falls einer von euch eine gute FF kennt in der die Rumtreiber+Zeitreisen eine Rolle spielen,dann kann er sie mir gerne verraten. Ich liebe es solche FF's zu lesen. :)

Eine kleine Zusammenfassung:

-Harry,Hermine,Ron und co sind in der Schlacht um Hogwarts im Jahre 1998.

-Sirius Black lebt noch

-Remus und Nymphadora Lupin leben noch

-Fred Weasley lebt noch (*jubel*)

Die Schlacht um Hogwarts fand im Mai 1998 statt. Meine FF spielt im Dezember 1998. Naja..ok...ganz am Anfang spielt sie 2015. Da ist Ted gerade 17 Jahre alt und im 6. Schuljahr in Hogwarts.

Janie ist 15 Jahre alt. Sie wurde also erst 2000 sie zu Stande kommt...werdet ihr erfahren :)

Janie und Ted haben am Anfang zusammen Unterricht,obwohl sie in zwei Verschiedenen Jahrgängen sind. Die Antwort darauf- Janie ist begabt in Wahrsagen und darf deshalb bei dem Jahrgang von Ted mitmachen.

So. Damit müsste ich euch gut auf meine FF vorbereitet haben. :)

Viel Spaß damit :)

Eure

Kiriko Van Chaos~

Disclamer: Alle Figuren (bis auf die OC) gehören JKR. Ich verdiene mit dieser FF kein Geld


	2. Zwischen den Zeiten

Kapi 1 :)

Musik:

.com/watch?v=Lg7etPzzdr4 - KP warum...hat mich inspiriert...*ohrwurm*

.com/watch?v=6xrt7-Xu2Fk

"Wegen dir kommen wir zu spät zu Wahrsagen,Janie! Du bist unmöglich!"

"Ach komm schon Ted,wie lange kennst du mich jetzt schon? 6 oder 7 Jahre? Langsam müsstest du wissen,dass ich immer zu spät komme!".

Janie Lynne Potter und ted Lupin rannten weiter die schmale Treppe die zum Astronomieturm führt hinauf. (A/N Ich dachte das sowohl Wahrsagen als auch Astronomie in diesem Turm ist)

"Ted,geb mir 2 Minuten. ich brauch' ne Pause. Ansonsten kannst du mich von oben gleich wieder nach unten zum Krankenflügel tragen!",vollkommen außer Atem blieb das schlanke Mädchen stehen. Ted schaute sie an. Er hasste es zu spät zum Unterricht zu kommen. besonders heute. Nein,besonders [style type="italic"]JETZT[/style]! Er hasste Wahrsagen,aber es gab einen anderen Grund ,der Erklärte weshalb er nichts versäumen wollte.

"Bist du fertig mit deiner Pause?",fragte er die rothaarige Schönheit genervt. "Mensch Ted! Manchmal bist du echt bescheuert! Wir kommen doch immer zu spät. Trelawney ist das mittlerweile gewohnt. Achja und deine Blacks sind in 5 Minuten auch noch da!" Ted stöhnte ungeduldig und warf Janie einen genervten Blick zu. Dann rannten sie weiter.

Doch Ted wurde enttäuscht. Die von ihm sehnsüchtig erwartete Person war nicht in Wahrsagen. Professor Trelawney war gnädig und verzichtete auf ihre altbekannte ' Ich wusste,dass sie beiden heute zu spät erscheinen' Nummer,die sie immer dann abzog,wenn jemand zu spät kam.

Doch als Janie ihr dann noch sagte,dass beide ihre Bücher im Gemeinschaftsraum vergessen hatten wurde sie zornig und sagte: "Nehmt euch die Bücher aus diesem Schrank,dann setzt euch und lest Kapitel 210!"

Schweigend gingen die Freunde zum Schrank,nahmen sich die Bücher und schlichen dann zu ihren Plätzen. "Super gemacht Janie!",flüsterte Ted. Janie rollte nur mit den Augen. Ted und sein übertriebener Ehrgeiz,dachte die Potter während sie nach dem Kapitel suchte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie,dass Ted schon las. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen konnte sie sagen,dass das Kapitel sehr langweilig sein musste.

Plötzlich begann das Buch in ihren Händen zu beben. "Erm...Ted? Ist das normal?" Ted sah geschockt zu seiner besten Freundin,die langsam im gleißendem Licht verschwand. Geistesgegenwärtig griff Janie nach Teds Hand und zog ihn mit sich in die seltsame Lichtquelle.

Als die Potter ihre Augen wieder öffnete,befand sie sich vor einem Wohnhaus. Es regnete leicht. Des Asphalt war nass. "Wo sind wir?",fragte sie ihren Freund als dieser ihr hoch half. Beide schauten zu dem düsterem Wohngebäude vor ihnen. Teds Miene verfinsterte sich: "Ich würde sagen,dass wir am Grimmauld Place sind."

"Du meinst am Grimmauld Place 12?" Janie riss schockiert die Augen auf.

"Ja,das Black'sche Anwesen." "Aber wie sind wir hierher gekommen? Das Anwesen ist doch verlassen. Die Blacks leben doch seit Jahren in Wales!",Janie wusste nicht mehr recht,was sie denken soll. Sie waren in London,beim Grimmauld Place. Nur Warum? Und Wie?

"Mir gehen ganz andere Dinge durch den Kopf,zum Beispiel,Warum sieht das Haus so verwahrlost aus?" Janie sah Ted mit großen Augen an. Wie konnte er sich jetzt Gedanken um das Aussehen des Hauses machen,dachte sie leicht verwirrt. Doch im nächsten Moment ging ihr ein Licht auf. Ted hatte recht. Warum sah das Haus so verwahrlost aus. Erst letztens hatten die Blacks ihnen erzählt,dass sich 3 Hauselfen um den Grimmauld Place kümmern.

"Was meinst du,wollen wir reingehen?",fragte sie und fröstelte leicht.

Der Gedanke gefiel ihr ganz und gar nicht. "uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig. Entweder wir gehen rein oder wir haben ein Problem. Ich habe nämlich nicht vor,die ganze Nacht im Regen rumzustehen."

Langsam gingen sie zur Haustür und zogen ihre Zauberstäbe. "Du musst die Tür zweimal mit dem Zauberstab berühren.",erinnerte Ted sie und lächelte leicht. Gesagt,Getan. Die Tür schwang auf und was sie sahen schockte sie noch mehr.

"M-Meinst du wirklich ,dass wir bei den Blacks sind? H-Hier siehts ja schrecklich aus!",rief Janie schockiert. Ted ging langsam ins innere des Hauses,Janie ging ihm nach und bei jeden Schritt den sie taten knarrten die Dielen unter ihren Füßen. Plötzlich hörten beide eine helle Frauenstimme: "Arthur,schön das du endlich wieder da bist!Wir haben uns schon Sorgen..." Janie musterte die Frau. Sie war klein und pummelig,sie hatte lockiges rotes Haar und einen ziemlich geschockten Gesichtsausdruck. Genau wie Ted. Die Potter schaute zwischen Ted und der kleinen Frau hin und her.

"Wenn ihr eure Gesichter sehen könntet",sagte Janie dann und lachte. Doch keiner stimmte in ihr lachen ein. Der kleine Lockenkopf hatte mittlerweile ihren Zauberstab gezogen und zielte auf Ted. Dieser wiederum legte den seinen auf eine kleine Kommode die rechts von ihm stand und sagte:

"Molly? Was machst du hier?"

"Wer bist du?Wie kommt ihr hier hinein! Woher kennt ihr mich?",die Frau,die Ted 'Molly' nannte war sichtlich verwirrt.

"Molly! Ich bins Ted! Meine Grams (Grandma-großmutter-oma) und du wart beste Freundinnen als ich noch klein war. Erinnerst du dich?" "Du bist Ted Tonks?",fragte Molly nun. Teds Miene verfinsterte sich: "Nein,ich bin Ted Lupin und das",er zeigte auf die rothaarige Potter: "Ist Janie Lynne Potter."

Janie sah wie die kleine Frau zu wanken begann und dann langsam umfiel. "Wow Ted!",sagte Janie Lynne:" Deine Wirkung auf Frauen ist echt Umwerfend!" Ted warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu. Für diese Art von Wortwitz hatte er nun wirklich keine Zeit.

"Komm wir bringen sie in die Küche." Schnell sprach er einen Schwebezauber und ging voraus. Doch kaum hatten sie einen Fuß in die Küche gesetzt,wurden sie von 5 schockierten und teils auch neugierigen Augenpaaren angeschaut. "Ich glaube wir sollten sie (er zeigte auch Molly) irgendwo hinlegen. Als sie uns gesehen hat ist sie Ohnmächtig geworden.",Ted schaute während der gesamten Zeit zu George Weasley. Janie allerdings sah sich um und wurde kreidebleich. In der Küche saßen Menschen,die gar nicht mehr am leben sind. George stand auf. Obwohl er ziemlich verwirrt war folge er Ted in den Salon um sich um seine Mutter zu kümmern. Janie stand immer noch wie angewurzelt an ihrem Platz. "T-T-Ted?",rief sie:"Da-Da ist Sirius Black...u-und Remus [style type="italic"]Lupin[/style]. "Das kann gar nicht sein,Jane! Die beiden..",doch weiter kam ihr bester Freund nicht. Er kam gerade aus dem Salon und sah nun auch die anderen Menschen in der Küche. Dort saßen Fred und George Weasley,die eigentlich in Hogwarts sein müssten. Außerdem Sirius Black,der Vater seiner besten Freundin,der eigentlich tot sein müsste. Und Remus und Nymphadora Lupin,seine Eltern,die er vor 2 Tagen an ihrem Grab besucht hatte. Janie sah Ted an. Er wankte nun auch gefährlich hin und her. "Erm...vielleicht sollte ihn jemand fangen...er fällt gleich in Ohnma..",doch es war zu spät. Ted fiel zu Boden.


End file.
